What Comes From Sighing
by MaidofShadow
Summary: '"Why do you sigh so, Milady," said a voice from behind me. "No reason. I'm just tired," I replied. "Pardon me but I do not believe you." He said with a small smile.' She sighs while thinking how doomed her love for Legolas is. He tries to figure out who is making her sigh and the end result is not what she excepted. It seems as though good things come from sighing. Oneshot


**Hi everyone! This is a small oneshot about Legolas being in love with a girl from our world. It was originally intended to be part of a tenth and eleventh walker story but it didn't fit it so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

I was staring; again. Why did he have to be so perfect? It wasn't fair.

Every time I've fallen in love I've been doomed from the start. First a man who cheated and lied, next someone who thought of me as family and died and finally I fell in love with the most untouchable of them all, of anyone really; a prince, and not just any prince, an elven prince. It didn't get much more complicated than that.

Elves do not love humans. It's just a fact. There have only been three in the history of middle earth and the elves had been female. Male elves didn't love female humans. I signed. The world all was a cruel place.

"Why do you sigh so, Milady?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see the man, er, elf himself. When had he gotten behind me? I was staring at him in front of me a second ago. I shrugged it off; he was an elf after all.

"No reason. I'm just tired." I replied wanting nothing more than to tell him exactly why. But I couldn't. I couldn't lose another person in my life. I would rather have him as a friend and suffer silently than lose him by telling him everything I felt. He came and sat beside me.

"Pardon me but I do not believe you." He said with a small smile. Argh! Why did he have to smile at me? If I had been standing I surely would've fallen over from the sight. Why are you so perfect?! I inwardly screamed. "What do you think it is then?" I asked. His eyes darkened and he looked away as though he did not want me to see his expression. He no longer smiled.

"It is the sigh of someone who is in love and who has been hurt." I wanted to tell him that was exactly right but I couldn't.

"Who would I be in love with that could hurt me?" I retorted, not trusting myself to give a real answer.

"Eomer." He said quietly.

"Eomer?" I repeated, puzzled. Why would he think that? I had had a crush on the guy but that had long since faded. How on earth had Legolas come to that conclusion?

"Do not tease me, my lady." Legolas said looking at me head on. I was taken aback by the dangerous look in his eyes. "I've seen the way you talk to him, look at him. I've heard you call him things such as "hot" which I was later explained the meaning of by Lady Jess."

I was going to kill her. "I do not love Eomer." I told him.

His expression became angry in a way I have never seen it before. "Do not lie to me!" He roared and I shrunk back. Wow, he could be scary sometimes. "I saw you two together!"

"What?" I asked, confused. "Do not act as if you don't know what I am speaking about." He spat, bitterly. That's right, Legolas the perfect elf prince actually SPAT. Something weird was going on. Why was he acting this way? "I saw you with him. I saw him make advances on you and you didn't stop him. I saw him kiss you!" Oh. That's what he was talking about.

"No. Legolas. You've got it all wrong!" I held up my hands, trying to calm him down. Somehow my hands ended up on his chest. Wow, this guy was muscular. His eyes still had that fiery look in them. "Legolas." I said softly. "We were fighting, seeing who could do the best. He distracted me by making advancements as you put it. He did not kiss me. His face was just close to mine. Trust me." I asked him, pleaded with him. "I could never love Eomer." I admitted quietly. My face started to heat up as I realized how close we were. I was touching him! Oh no, elves didn't like to be touched and yet I could take my hands off him. That sounded so wrong.

"Why not?" Legolas wondered. "He is strong, handsome, brave, intelligent and next in line for the throne. You would be well off with him." He looked down bitterly and stepped away from me. I let my hands fall to my sides.

"It is hard to love someone if you are already hopelessly in love with someone else," the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Legolas got that dangerous look again.

"Who?" He growled. What had gotten into him today? I'd never seen him this way. I laughed, mirthlessly.

"You are so blind!" His eyes burned with ferocity as he moved towards me.

"Why do you mock me? Why must you hurt me this way? Surely you must've noticed by now how I feel about you!"

"What?" I said, shocked. Wanting, hoping he meant what I thought he did.

"I love you," he said softly. "You are different from all other women I have met. You are strong and brave and beautiful. You speak your mind and never let anyone push you around yet you still manage to be respectful in most cases. You can fight and somehow you still manage to give me that smile which makes me weak in the knees. You can make me jealous and angry like no other but you can also make me happy and make me laugh like no one else. I am hopelessly in love with you and although I know you cannot return the feelings I still wish to be friends. Please, tell me who it is you love. I may be able to help you and then at least you could be happy." I stood there, my mouth hanging open. I wondered if I was dreaming. "Say something. Anything. Do not allow me to hope you could love me. Please just tell me you don't and do it quickly."

Not being able to think of anything else to do I kissed him. Slowly his mouth began to move in response to mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt as if I was in heaven. It was perfect. When I finally pulled away, I looked into his eyes. "I love you." I told him.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot!**

**~Liliana**


End file.
